


Silverflint Drabble of the Week

by leslieknopedanascully



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslieknopedanascully/pseuds/leslieknopedanascully
Summary: Short silverflint fics written forSilverFlintDaily's"Drabble of the Week" challenge.





	Silverflint Drabble of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 prompt: labor, captive, tradition

            “I hereby charge James Flint with the crime of high seas piracy. Among his many offenses, the accused has held captive god-fearing Englishmen, pillaged…”

            Silver emerged from below deck to find his captain on trial. They had only just left Nassau for the Urca gold and already something was horribly wrong. Confusion replaced Silver’s panic when the declaration that “Flint will hang, his crew sentenced to a lifetime of hard labor” was met with laughter from everyone, including the captain.

            Afterwards, Flint explained: “It’s farce, to amuse the men. It’s tradition.”

            “Seems a dangerous sort of amusement when there are men on this crew who’d like to put you on trial for more than just entertainment.”

            “On the contrary, it provides the crew an outlet for any anger they may harbor towards me. By the end all of those feelings are washed away with laughter.” Flint smirked. “I wonder what crimes would come to light if we were to put _you_ on trial.”

            “You already know that I’m a thief.”

            “And a pirate.”

            “I’m no pirate.”

            Flint arched an eyebrow. “Aren’t you?”

            “I’m just here for the gold.”

            Flint snorted.

            “ _Your honor,_ ” Flint simpered, “ _I’m no pirate. I only joined a pirate crew because I wanted a share of stolen gold._ If that’s your defense, Mr. Silver, I certainly hope the only trial you ever see is a pretend one.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the Walrus crew holding a mock piracy trial was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://lesbianlucysnowe.tumblr.com/post/177140964034/roachpatrol-idiopathicsmile).


End file.
